Under My Wing
by Urethane
Summary: "That's my Uncle Qrow! I was garbage before he took me under his wing." Uncle Qrow is more than he seems to the girls, especially when he looks so much like a sly fox. !OlderNaruto !YoungerGirlHarem !ScytheNaruto !StrongNaruto
1. Let's Start From The Very Beginning

_Falling, plummeting endlessly through a tunnel of darkness, the unshaven and unconscious blonde's limbs flailed wildly. His short box beard made him look 5 years older than he actually was while his shaggy blonde hair resembled his father's shook wildly from the wind rushing past his head._

* * *

 **Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind had grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products of a forgotten past.**

* * *

 _A body_ , _wreathed in orange flames faded, the black markings that covered the male's body entirely vanished, slowly retracting from every limb and appendage straight towards his clothed belly._

* * *

 **Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations.**

* * *

 _The twitching of his finger seemed to signify that he seemed to finally be regaining compos mentis._

* * *

 **These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence back into the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity lead them to the tools to even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust.**

* * *

 _Cerulean eyes shot up wide, somehow gleaming brightly in the darkness. The blonde clutched his hands into fists, throwing his shoulders as far as he possibly could back, stretching the material of his father's cloak, almost as if he was about to give off a shout._

 _Which was exactly what he intended to do._

* * *

 **Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die… And when they are gone...Darkness will return.**

* * *

 _ **"RAAAAAA-**_

 _Kurama, somehow knowing that Naruto might not make it, began to channel his furiously boiling orange chakra out of his host's body, in an attempt to forcefully expunging the Kyuubi from the man's body. The effect this caused was one that would cause him to lose his life in the process, but only temporarily, he would reform in time and would like to spend some time with his reincarnating family despite their differences. After centuries of being sought out as a weapon of war, believed to be a monster without emotions, empathy, and deserved none in return led him to despise humanity. But, somehow…_

 _Somehow, this boy managed to change his outlook on the world through a set of bars in the darkness. He had trusted Kurama, freeing the fox after defeating him with the help of his mother._

 _Such a person could not die now, not yet. Not when so many others needed him._

 _ **"You've been a good kid…"**_

 _Kurama smiled, sharpened fangs peering out from his curled lips. He never thought he would ever think about this in all his immortal, unending life._

 _ **"Of course, I'm not going to leave without giving you some help."**_

 _He could save him._

 _ **"…Don't let my father down."**_

 _Where all others thought of him as a mindless beast, killing innocents for fun, he could at least save the one person that believed in him all this time._

* * *

 _"Destroy **everything** … Erase everything that hurts you… Entrust your heart to me… I will save you from your pain…"_

 _"You don't have what it takes to control my power! You're nothing more than a mere fragment of **my** hatred!"_

 _"Are you **stupid!?** I am the Nine-Tails! I haven't fallen so far that a little child can influence me! I am hatred incarnate!"_

 _"Naruto… If you really want to do something for **us**... then do what you've always done… Prove it to us with your actions! That's who you are!"_

 _"Sorry Obito, but… this guy doesn't suit your words. The Fourth Hokage entrusted me to Naruto… We became friends and now **he's** able to use **my** chakra! The Fourth sealed me into Naruto… **to take you down!** "_

* * *

Secretly, he relished those memories of the person that had surpassed his father in all aspects, earning Kurama's respect. Damn that blonde haired gaki who managed to worm his way into his cast iron heart.

 _ **"Take care, Naruto."**_

 _Noticing Naruto's tightly curled hand floating, he raised his humongous fist and fist-bumped the unconscious boy who lay in front of him, cheek deep in water._

An influx of power flooded the black chamber he was free falling through, the orange flames and black markings returning full force, Naruto's eyes turned from ocean blue to blood red as he felt the broken seal weaken further inside of Naruto's body.

 _ **"Oh, and this is going to hurt… A LOT!"**_

Giving the unconscious boy one last foxy smirk, he turned around and looked up as he sent a powerful uppercut to the darkened ceiling where the kanji for seal lay.

 _ **"-AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"**_ _Naruto released a scream as_ _the raw, unadulterated power of the Kyuubi burst forth from his toned stomach. But this time, the marking and orange flames vanished for good. In agony, the seemingly possessed boy hunched over as he continued falling, looking incredibly feral as his fangs extended before retracting. Whisker marks darkening severely before returning to their normal razor-thin state. Crimson eyes bled out, smugness turning into dreary azure ones that closed after the Kyuubi left him completely._

 _ **"Hmph. Still doing favours for you even in death. Damn brat."**_ _He managed to get out before the darkness blew apart, unable to contain the power._

 _And then everything went white._

* * *

 **So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called free world, but take heed, there will be no victory in strength…**

* * *

"-And now, the biggest story from this year, the incident from last night now dubbed by web users as 'The Falling Man'. Here is a video clip that has gone viral, taken by an unnamed hiker last night around the mountainous regions of Vytal."

A newswoman narrated the shaky video clip of the darkened sky, lit up only by the shattered moon and its irregular fragments as well as the flickering stars that seemed to wink at the camera. Then the cameraman began speaking.

 _"_ _Hah-Hah-Hah_ _."_ He panted heavily, it was very obvious that the climb had taken its toll on the persistent beginner. _"It-it was a pretty hard climb, bu-but damn the scenery is good."_

He moved the camera in a panoramic way, taking in the view of another of Vytal's cities and could be heard loudly breathing in and out, taking in the supposedly fresh breath on the mountain top.

 _"_ _ **[BLEEP]**_ _-"_ He mumbled softly, but loud enough to be heard. _"-Barbara was right… I have to work out more-"_

Like a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder, the world seemed to light up for a second which was followed a split-second later by a loud boom, catching the talking man off guard. Stumbling and shouting, he dropped the camera into the snow, filling the screen with snowy darkness. Confused and panicked muttering could be heard as feet trudged through deep snow loudly before the camera was picked up.

 _"Whoa! Wh-what the_ _ **[BLEEP]**_ _was that?! Mother_ _ **[BLEEP]**_ _er!"_ The camera spun towards the previous scenery of the destroyed moon and twinkling stars. However, there seemed to be something falling a far distance. It was very easy to spot as it slowly went past the bright moon and gave off a distinct silhouette. The hiker attempted to zoom, but was unable to focus clearly on the falling object, an object that looked suspiciously like a man in a cloak. Then the video cut off a few seconds later after multiple failed attempts at zooming in, leading to a frustrated cameraman.

 _"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. It is still unknown what that was but the police have stated that they are currently investigating the situation. And in sad news; Monty Oum, age 33, has departed-"_

* * *

Lying in a heap of snow, buried nearly five metres deep into the heavy blanket of snow which cushioned his sure-death fall, was the saviour of the Shinobi world.

Except he looked much like a nine year old. Mostly because he was physically nine again. A side effect from Kurama being taken from him, reverting him back to a younger age as having the Kyuubi inside of him had sped up his growth unnaturally. The clothes he wore, his father's cloak and the jonin armour were much too big for his little body, making him look much like a tortoise cowering in its shell.

Still asleep, exhausted from the battle against the Rabbit Goddess, he continued lying there. His chakra had automatically jumpstarted, heating up his body and ensuring that he did not die of hypothermia or frostbite.

The feeling of loneliness plagued him in his sleep, the feeling of Kurama who usually slept inside of him was gone. And as the snow gently fell, a single tear managed to find its way out of the corner of his left eye, trailing down the side of his cheek and into the snow.

Here he was again, just like the beginning of his childhood.

All alone.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END.**

* * *

 **READ THIS TO GET YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED.**

Hello 'people that bother to read this'!

I'm trying my hand at a new RWBY plot. I recently saw the episode with Qrow and I somehow imagined Naruto as Uncle Qrow. I feel like pairing him with the main characters because honestly, who doesn't like that? Team RWBY and Naruto or Qrow in a very close relationship.

This story will be in the past for a while and will contain an **!ScytheNaruto !OlderNaruto !YoungerGirlsHarem** tags. All the girls in team RWBY will be the same age as they are in canon. Naruto: (23), Ruby: (14), Blake, Weiss and Yang: (17).

 **Naruto is in the past, stuck with a younger body and meets with the parents of Ruby and Yang and Ozpin in Signal before and eventually, joining their team in Beacon.**

It would be great if you could give me ideas on what they would be doing in the academy that would be fantastic! I honestly want this fic to work, but if it bombs, oh well.

Also this is how I will be imagining Naruto/Qrow to look like: media/B7_N1czCAAA_ :large But he has Naruto's eyes and blonde hair, and yes, he will be wielding a Scythe and will be teaching Ruby how to make and use one.

LINK IN BIO

 **so pls fav, follw n rview, i needs it, i wants it.**


	2. Uncle Qrow, Yang and Flaming Fridges

_**Hey guys, I'm doing a timeskip for this chapter just to cover some important parts like when Yang and Ruby were born in.**_

I also made a mistake with Ruby and Naruto's ages. By the time canon hits, Ruby will be 15 and Naruto will be 37. Of course, he will still look like he's in his late 20's, around 28-29-ish.

More important things are at the bottom, so please read them.

 _ **IMPORTANT: YES GUYS, I KNOW SUN IS TAIYANG, YANG AND SUN WUKONG.**_

 ** _I WILL BE NAMING: SUN AS TAIYANG._**

YANG AS YANG

AND SUN WUKONG AS WU KONG. SUN DOES NOT ACTUALLY MEAN SUN BECAUSE WUKONG'S NAME IS IN CHINESE.

SEE HERE FROM WIKIPEDIA: '

The surname _Sūn_ was given as an in-joke about the monkey, as monkeys are also called _húsūn_ ( 猢猻), and can mean either a literal _or_ a figurative "monkey".'

REALLY GUYS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME ANYMORE.

* * *

 **TIMESKIP: Qrow is 19, nearing 20. Yang is 1.**

Yang Xiao Long.

Shortly after her birth, she was abandoned to her father by her mother, who mysteriously vanished off the face of Remnant. Sun had named Qrow her godfather and left Yang with him after a year of taking care of her, choosing to leave Yang behind with his long term friend to find love with Summer, their third teammate in Signal.

At first, Naruto had been furious, jealous that she had chosen Sun over him.

He was the one who had helped her out at Signal, made her laugh, took care of her when she was sick and...

 _And loved her..._

But reality hit him like a Bullhead, knocking sense into his, at the time, jealous raging fit. She wanted Sun, not Naruto Qrow. Perhaps he could never find love, always escaping his fingertips at a moment's notice.

But his mind changed after taking a good look at the bundle in his hands, who he felt was worth her own weight in gold to him, had he realised that it wasn't worth getting mad over chasing someone who would never love him back the way he did they.

Besides, he had someone in his arms that he would dote on for the years to come.

And that someone was yanking on his short beard!

Hard!

"Yang!" He whined, causing the little cretin to babble loudly. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Aah~! Unca Qow!" He had managed to get her to stop calling him Papa, and instead, Uncle Qrow, which he taught her the difference to Crow. Unable to pronounce properly, she had taken to calling him what sounded like 'Uncle Cow'.

He was still working on teaching her how to pronounce things.

"Pain!"

After managing to get the girl to stop pulling on his wicked beard, he held the girl out at arm's length to get a good view of her. He'd have to get a wet nurse to breast feed her, apparently powered baby milk formula wasn't comparable to the liquids from a pair of good breasts. He had money to burn anyway, amassing a fairly large fortune from overworking at the Bounty Board in Signal.

Looking down at his tablet at the table, he set a squirming Yang down onto the couch, the toddler tried to get his attention but to no avail as his eyes were glued to the device. So the girl scowled as much as she could and quickly shed off her towel, running around topless, only in her diapers, away from the couch.

Ignoring the child's antics for just a quick second, he looked over to the screen of the tablet and slowly read the new job opening that was specifically directed at him from the global conglomerate responsible for 3 quarters of the Remnant's Dust Mines.

 _The Schnee Dust Company._

He snorted softly to himself. Schnee was currently being run by his old classmate, Diamant Schnee, one of the wealthiest men in the world, after inheriting it from his deceased father.

Of course, being one of the richest in the world tended to cloud one's judgement. Which was apparent as there were reports about the Schnee Dust Company being involved with various criminal organisations and their controversial labour forces, but the reports were usually up for about an hour before vanishing without a trace, the writer of the reports, when searched for, were always gone on an indefinite holiday trip.

 _'The Finest Of Them All'_ was their slogan. Well, when you have a multitude of money and power, the criminal world in your pocket too! You too, could usually get the finest of them all.

Quickly typing back a message, Naruto sent it back to the original sender, confirming that he would indeed, take the job, but with extra conditions he'd set.

Naruto's nose twitched.

"Is that-" He sniffed a few times, taking in the scent of-

"Fiwa!" Yang's voice came from the kitchen, excited.

 _ **Oh shit.**_

Scrambling, he tripped over the couch before picking himself up in a hurry to get the girl out of the smoking room. Finally making his way to the kitchen, he saw a half-naked and elated toddler grinning with her small teeth at the sight of the sleek black fridge in flames.

How? He didn't even want know.

"Yang!" Smoke billowed off the top of the fridge and his heart, his fucking heart it felt like it was going to burst at the sight of the girl nearing the flames.

He was so scared; frightened that he was going to lose the girl.

"Unca Qow!" She squealed at him, trembling in excitement as she waved her arms, apparently proud that she had set the fridge, of all things, on fire.

In a flash, he had made it to her, and wrapped his trusty white cloak around her before he ran out of the smoking kitchen. This time ensuring that she wouldn't move, he rushed back to the kitchen and opened the large windows, grabbed the fire extinguisher besides the stove and began spraying the fire-inhibiting white foam at the electrical fire. The foam swallowed the fridge, enveloping it and preventing the fire from spreading as well as extinguishing it. Sighing in relief, Naruto placed the extinguisher back into its original position, a place where fires were _**supposed**_ to occur at.

At the corner of his eye, a small head of blonde was peeking out from the entrance of the kitchen, doing her best at hiding behind the wall. But her obvious lilac eyes were visible because of how they shined with playfulness.

He wanted to go on a protective parental rant at the girl, but stopped short as he opened his mouth. Unable to speak as memories came flooding back, where he would draw the attention of the entire village by defacing the national monument that overshadowed the village. Running with a mad grin on his face and tossing opened paint cans behind him as the ANBU came chasing after him, splattering many of them with bright neon colours.

All that trouble just to get attention? Vandalism on public property in this world would actually land him in jail instead of a pat on the back from the Sandaime who had a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his wizened face as he 'reprimanded' Naruto for out running his elite shinobi and managing to get away with tarnishing the Hokage Monument in broad daylight, all the while not getting caught in the act, which took roughly four hours.

"Guess I'll have to get a new fridge then." He rubbed his temples before placing a hand on the soft but sturdy foam; a small rapidly spinning glyph appeared around his wrist, orange in colour. The feeling of his chakra getting sapped signified that the action was completed, and the glyph vanished, allowing him to bring his palm away from the spot he had placed it on. There, in the same exact spot, was a glyph he customized to look like the Uzumaki spiral, the size of the bottom of a canned drink, also in neon orange.

With a flick of the wrist, the fridge vanished; foam, food and all. Apparently, he had found out at Signal that his Semblance was similar to the Hirashin his father developed further from the Nidaime Hokage. But, instead of just teleporting himself, he could send things to designated locations if they were compatible.

Of course, he didn't have as much control over it when he still attended Signal as a student, but had improved it dramatically, allowing him to teleport further instead of teleporting only halfway to his intended location, ending up in the middle of Girl's Night in the female dormitories. Nor was it as fast to put down as it was in the Elemental Nations. Still, it was pretty handy. He used his scythe and multiple throwing objects to teleport around during fights, dodging long enough for him to mark down the glyph onto the object he wanted before tossing it to anywhere he wanted. And the glyph would last as long as he wanted it to, the downside being the fact that he was basically telling everyone where his teleportation markings were because they were so bright.

Eh, orange was still the best.

The fridge had been sent to the junkyard, where he had tagged the bottom of the top of a junked crane, which would mean that the junk would fall straight down into a heap. He made sure only to banish things away at night, because no one worked in the junkyard at night. Wouldn't do him any good to accidentally kill workers with falling fridges.

"Yang. Here, now." His voice was imitating the Sandaime when he was being serious, which usually made Naruto aware that he was actually in trouble. Yang, figuring out that she too, was in trouble, hung her head low and dragged her feet over to him, shivering slightly from the lack of clothes.

"Yang, what you did was very bad." Yang's burning spirit seemed to have dimmed, ashamed that her Uncle Qrow, who had taken care of her for a few weeks now, was upset at her.

"Do you know how worried I was? You could have gotten hurt!" Naruto did his best not to go 'awww' at the sight of the sniffing child.

Guilt was about to make her cry when she felt something enveloping her mostly-nude body. She looked up and found herself face to face with a smiling, fox-like, Qrow, her body wrapped in a giant white cloak with red flames at the bottom -his cloak!-and due to her tiny stature, the cloak was trailing behind her like a bride's wedding dress. He had given her his cloak, the one that he told her belonged to his father, who was once the fastest man alive.

"But I understand," His smile broke into a grin that forced his eyes shut, "Next time you call me, I'll be there for you, neh?"

Despite barely understanding what he said, in the future, Yang could still remember the scene, clear as day.

His words also earned him a good wet kiss on the cheek, toppling them both over as she charged into him. They laughed as they rolled around on the kitchen, the incident already behind them.

* * *

 **TIMESKIP: Qrow is 23. Yang is 4 and Ruby is 1½.**

Innocent silver globes belonging to those of a child glimmered up at him in awe. Chuckling, he ruffled the tuft of raven black hair that had a slight tint of red to it, the one and a half year old gurgling happily at the action.

"You look so much like your mama, y'know?" He mumbled softly, his heart aching as he did so. That was strange. He had thought that he had gotten over it already. Summer didn't love him the way he did her, she loved Sun even before the other blonde had gotten with their last teammate.

Hearing his soft voice, she spun around. "Papa!" She cried out after seeing his bright beard and blown back hair. He resisted the urge to grind his teeth in frustration, in anger, as the child hit an unhealed wound. That she wasn't his child, that Sun let Summer go on that last mission by herself…

 _That Summer was dead… Gone… Never coming back._

And Sun… _**BAH!**_ Naruto clenched his fists tightly in anger, the action made Ruby flinch as if she could sense the anger rolling off him. He had left his second daughter with him as well, again, only taking care of her for a year with Summer until she died almost three days ago, dropping her off yesterday, talking to Yang for a few hours before he predictably left again, this time on the hunt for the creature/s that killed his beloved wife just mere days ago.

The stronger blonde remembered seeing Sun looking at least ten years older than he actually was, and last Naruto had heard, he had gone to Atlas in search of clues eluding to her death.

Even though Naruto wanted to do the same, he was fine being a part-time father for his God daughters.

Hell, he hadn't even gone to Summer's grave at the Cliffside Altar, what their other friends who had went to visit the grave had dubbed, of the Snowy Forests of Vale, high in the mountains.

Forcing his anger to diffuse, he looked at her adorably confused face with a worn out visage before taking a deep breath and giving the girl a fake smile to placate her teary eyes. "Sorry kiddo. I just look a lot like your dad."

"No Papa?" She questioned, melancholy forgotten, clearly having a difficult time telling apart him from her father.

"No Papa. Uncle Qrow." He confirmed and corrected. Unhappy, she stood up shakily in her red onesie that fit her tiny body snugly. Swaying slightly, the toddler did her best to walk straight at the man with confidence but looked much like a new born red panda with all the stumbling she did. Naruto chuckled as he moved forwards and caught the girl under the arms before she could trip on her own feet. Picking her up from her armpits, he brought the girl to his chest and cradled her caringly.

Like the daughter he never had.

"Mama?"

"She's… not here, Ruby." He began rocking his arms, slowly lulling the child into a peaceful slumber to distract the toddler. "But don't worry your silly little head about her for now, Ruby…" Ruby tried fighting the sandman, rubbing her baby knuckles into her closing eyes, groaning the usual intelligible baby language; probably about how unfair it was that he was so comfy. As she was drifting off to sleep, she smiled, somehow understanding his last words despite having the vocabulary of a three page children's book.

"Your Uncle Qrow's here for you, baby." He set the child back into the cot, next to her sleeping big sister who had grown quite a lot over the last three years whilst in Naruto's care. At the big number of four, her blonde tresses reached the little arch just above her backside and her lilac eyes were constantly filled with mischief, excitement and overall, fun. Currently, Yang was twisting and turning around; eyes shut tightly and seemed very uncomfortable in the cot, whining as though she was a puppy having a nightmare.

Naruto slowly lay Ruby beside her half-sister, who when feeling the familiar presence of Ruby, grabbed her and pulled her into a sisterly embrace, finally calming down from her fit. It came to a surprise that she didn't really care that her father had another daughter with another woman who, to be fair, he married. He supposed she was young and didn't grasp the concept yet, either that or, she really wanted a little sister badly.

"And your big sis, Yang, is here for you too, darling." Naruto released a sigh, "I wonder if **she** hadn't ran away, would you even be here, Ruby?" Figuring that it wasn't time for such thoughts, especially since it was so close to bed time as well as work tomorrow, he picked up his phone from the bedside table and tapped away at it before he put it back down and dragged himself into the bed beside the cot, falling asleep alongside the sleeping toddlers without tucking himself in.

The phone was still on, and the message from his employer could be seen.

* * *

 _Diamant: "Bringing daughter to mines for an excursion, you are to protect her at all costs. I do not want those Grimm from the forest getting anywhere near her."_

 **Naruto Qrow:** _ **"Acknowledged."**_

* * *

In the morning, Naruto woke up before the two sleeping children did and made breakfast for himself, eating quietly and washing the dishes before he whipped out his phone and dialled the number 2 on quick dial.

Buzzing for only a second, the phone was picked up and a female voice answered the call. And despite the time, was young, energetic and sprightful.

 _"Hey! Mr Qrow!"_ His contact, the red headed Eleanor Valkyrie could be heard, as usual, smiling behind the phone.

"Please, Eleanor, call me Naruto." He mumbled, running his hand down his face in embarrassment.

 _"No can do, I can't call you so casually, it's not respectful! Especially since you're my senior and still considered the best student in Signal, even three years after graduation!"_ She chirped happily, and as much as he enjoyed Eleanor's company, Naruto decided to get to the point just in case she talked her head off, something that happened very often with her best friend, the silent Asian beauty, Hua Mulan.

"Fine, do as you wish, I'm only checking in to see if you were free to babysit for a few hours while I'm at work." _  
_  
 _"No problem, Mr Qrow! I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Thanks, Eleanor, you know what to do." Naruto hung up the phone, reaching into his pockets for his wallet. He brandished the leather object and pulled out multiple Lien notes, currency in Remnant. Placing half of it under the fruit bowl at the dining table for Eleanor to order breakfast, he grabbed a piece of paper and a marker, writing down what the girls needed to do when they woke up. As much as he trusted Eleanor to do her job, the girl was a complete scatterbrain when it came to remembering important things. Finishing the note off with a smiley face, Naruto pasted it on the fridge; one that he had bought three years ago after that crazy night and ensured that it would not catch fire.

Looking up to the ceiling, above the cot, where the pair where cuddling each other with Ruby sucking and drooling on Yang's thumb, making the girl giggle in her sleep, he noted that the tags was still there. One was the orange Uzumaki spiral and the other was a simple one that looked much like an alarm.

It was a ritual he did whenever he left the house while Yang, and now Ruby, was alone at home. His Fuuinjutsu skills were limited in this world, and he had never appreciated the art, but he had managed to create a seal that would alert Naruto to any presence both hostile and not that entered his house forcefully. The last thing he needed to come home to were missing girls or… well, he didn't want to think about it. Nodding after he ensured that the tag was in place, he turned to the door and opened it, grabbing his scythe, disguised as a compact suitcase, on the way out, locking it before he dug the key into the flower pot that was beside the front door and used the empty snail shell that sat in the dirt to cover the metallic head that stuck out like a sore thumb.

It was something that Eleanor had come up with, and would not forget easily, after she fooled Yang with a ridiculous story about snails turning into keys when they passed over to the afterlife.

But, Naruto had to concede a point to Yang, who managed to convince Eleanor that invisible creatures, fairies, named Nargles would eat the paint off her toenails when she wasn't looking or was asleep. Not liking the idea of having invisible toe-paint eating fairies doing what they did, she immediately stopped painting her toes cerulean.

Naruto smiled at the memory of Eleanor running to the sink and scrubbing her blue toes with the kitchen sponge, wailing at how she didn't want the Nargles to touch her toes. Yang was laughing hard, the child rolling on the sofa as she watched her nanny do so.

Looking at the fancy wristwatch Diamant had sent him as a birthday gift, he clicked his tongue as he noticed that he was late.

"Time to get to work."

And with a flash of orange, he vanished.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

* * *

Hey guys, I decided to do the occasional time skip into the future just to spice things up. The next chapter will not be continuing from where this left off (unless you want me to) and will be following from where Naruto ended up after landing in Vale.

There are also OC characters I created solely for the purpose of playing the parents for the canon characters.

 _ **There are many things missing in RWBY at this point in time, like what weapon does what and who is whose parent, when did they die, all that jazz. Signal isn't even described either so just bear with me as I make Signal up from scratch.**_

 **DO NOTE, THAT WHEN NARUTO GOES TO SIGNAL IN MY STORY, BEACON IS NOT YET BUILT, ERGO OLDER STUDENTS WILL STAY UNTIL THEY ARE QUALIFIED TO BECOME HUNTERS.**

Beacon will be completed when Yang finishes Signal, the same time Ruby finishes her second year in my timeline.

TELL ME IF THE CHAPTER WAS GOOD OR NOT, I HAD A PRETTY FUN TIME WRITING BABY YANG AND FIRE FRIDGES!

 **NUMBER OF OC PARENTS I HAVE CREATED SO FAR (You're smart enough to know who belongs to who.)**

 **(3)** _Diamant Schnee, Eleanor Valkyrie, Hua Mulan._

PLS REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW, ILL BE HAPPY IF U DO.


	3. A Serious Case Of Déjà Vu

**Hello, once again! In this chapter, Naruto will already be enlisted into Signal. Note, he will be very bitter for a while, thinking that Kurama left him while he was unconscious.**

* * *

He will not want to be making friends because when they die, he will be affected greatly by their deaths and after surviving a planet-destroying war where he lost all his friends, he won't want to make any connections for now.

So, yeah, Kid Naruto is pretty angst-y. Never understood how he was so casual about his entire world getting destroyed in some fics. He should be more devastated in my opinion, the act of losing all of his friends should at least make him weary of making new ones. He doesn't want to feel himself get destroyed again if he loses another friend he makes in Signal, therefore, he's pretty rude and wants to be left alone even if he doesn't want to.

So… _This_ was a Grimm. Ugly creatures with charcoal black as their fur, furious red eyes filled with primal rage, bony spikes protruding from multiple spots on its body and wore white bone masks with red markings on them. They snarled, sniffing the air for their intended victim. Naruto narrowed his eyes and leaned out of the way of a large black paw, watching without any form of fear as the nail passed his eyeball and nearly poked his eye out.

He had survived a war against a goddess. He wasn't going to lose to a pack of corrupted wild dogs.

"Grimm! Someone get the Hunters!" A civilian screamed, prompting many to rush to get help from the nearest location, Signal Academy.

Naruto ignored the screams of terror, sliding backwards away from the herd of dark wolves that Joel Hardy had called Beowolves. Where were the guardians of this town? Was this place this unprotected, so bumptious to think that they were capable of defending the town without walls to ward off the beasts? Then what was this group of Beowolves doing here, in the heart of Vale? And how did they get in unnoticed?

Dressed in an orange hoodie that fit his tiny body, a pair of sweatpants, a backpack slung on one shoulder and sunglasses, Naruto Qrow stared fearlessly as the dark creatures began surrounding him, their prey. Although he was glad the Beowolves had not gone after the innocents, who were doing a splendid job of not dying. Why were they after him when there were so many people around? Oh man, was this connected to Kurama? Just thinking about it made his eyes water from behind Burnie Hardy's giant reflective sunglasses, a pair he managed to swindle from the bearded cop. God, the memory was still fresh in his mind. He didn't want to think about the Elemental Nations, it was too soon, still time for grieving.

 _'As long as we live, those we knew and loved will never be forgotten. Mourn, but don't drown in it.'_ He recited in his head with his eyes shut. It was a phrase he memorised from a quiet shinobi who had lost his family in the fourth war. It described

Shaking the thoughts away, Naruto was vaguely aware of Joel and Burnie telling him where the weak spots were by pointing to various parts of the back and head. Naruto looked to those spots and-

Ah! He understood, their bodies were lined with spines, most of which, if hit hard enough with the force on the spine, could do serious damage to them instead of the other way around.

"Someone needs to get punished." Naruto briskly walked forwards, causing the Beowolves to roar and begin their attack on the sweet-smelling little human.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" A Huntsman snarled to his captain who was watching the battle intently. "He's gonna get killed if we don't help the boy!"

"No." The captain said resolutely, bringing his hand up to the raised bow-spear, the Hornet, to stop his subordinate's weapon. "He won't."

"How the hell do you know, Ironwood? Are you going to let some arrogant kid rush to death just because you think he won't? Do something Lieutenant!" The Huntress turned to the second in command, hoping he would save the foolish boy who was already reaching the first Beowolf.

"His eyes. They tell me everything I need to know. And it's not arrogance..." Daniel Ironwood trailed off.

"...It's confidence." His lieutenant finished for him.

"Which means?!" Known to most people, being confident did not mean that you were going to survive going toe to toe with a pack of rabid Beowolves. A foe many would-be and wannabe Hunters had fallen to due to their sheer numbers. The group of well-armed Hunters watched as he jumped high up and brought his entire right leg up to his shoulder.

"It means-"

* * *

"-He's done this before!"

His sneaker clad foot was brought down without any form of care for the dark animal beneath it. Of course, something he didn't know would happen was the incredible change in air pressure that the action caused, shifting the air downwards at an incredible force due to how fast he brought it down, which in turn caused more damage to the unfortunate victim.

 _ **"Tsūtenkyaku (Heavenly Foot of Pain)!"**_ He shouted, releasing a concentrated burst of chakra right as he made contact with the first protruding spine of the creature, right on its neck.

The spine was hammered straight into the neck of the first beast with the help of Naruto's heel, ploughing straight through the spine, nearly severing its head off, on the beast and eliminating it instantly. He didn't know if they felt pain, so he decided to go the humane way to kill the beasts. Besides, if the spike through brain didn't exactly do its job, then the blunt force dealt to it as well as the sudden change in air pressure caused by the kick certainly killed it on the spot if the giant crater surrounding the dead body. As though it was a mere illusion, the body began to dissipate, turning into black smoke and vanishing in an instant.

"Awesome!"

As the first one fell, another took its place, only to find that its neck had suddenly gotten snapped causing it to take to the ground face-first, a quick and painless death. Another approached from behind, pouncing at Naruto's back only to be grabbed by its neck and slammed into the floor in front of Naruto, where the previous pair of Beowolves had died at. He stepped on the wolf's neck hard and obliterated the wolf's spine.

"So cool!" The civilians preened, glad that they were saved from the rampaging horde of Beowolves that had force their way through the city, apparently in search for the boy. For what reason? They didn't know. But they certainly were impressed with the way he was manhandling the monsters, with great ease.

"How old is this kid? He can give those Signal students a run for their money!"

Those were a few of the words used to describe the battle Naruto was having against the Beowolves. Thankfully, with the new body he received, he was 10 times as agile as his larger one was, which meant that he was given more time to train his already impressive flexibility. As a Beowulf ran up to him, Naruto drove his fist up into the chin of the monster, forcing it to its hind legs and delivered multiple jabs at his exposed belly before following up with a giant haymaker that sent it soaring down the streets. He flapped his wrist and red knuckles around, not expecting the wolves to be that sturdy even at the belly.

But there was something that was wrong. His chakra wasn't regenerating at all, he could still feel his coils being as large as they were. But- he ducked to avoid the claw- he could feel something that felt similar to chakra ahead and behind him. Deciding to check what it was later, he smirked and mumbled under his breath.

 _"This one's for you Gai-sensei."_

Restarting the assault on the Beowolves, Naruto began rushing straight at them before jumping and turning his previous momentum into a one-legged falling drop kick directed at the entire group of surprised Grimm. _  
_  
 _ **"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**_

* * *

"See? He's more than capable of handling them. Efficient." Ironwood sniffed, impressed as he watched the group of Beowolves get kicked straight into a parked car, completely crushing the vehicle as the bundle of Grimm slammed right into it. "Efficient, but very…" The car went up in flames, "Er- Destructive… And very eccentric." His group of 5th Year Hunters, at the age of 15 to 16, were staring blankly with their jaws unhinged at the sight of the boy dusting his hands as he watched the fire burn their bodies, sending the darkness back to where it came from. Possibly, he could get a good word in for the boy at Signal. It was conceivable that someone might be getting a free scholarship, an all-expenses paid education at Vytal's number one combat school: Signal Academy.

The headmaster had heard of the news and responded to Ironwood's request for a full admission scholarship via phone call. The name of Ironwood was a powerful one. A noble family from Atlas, they had sent their son and heir all the way to Signal as they felt that the combat schools in their homeland were not up to standard. It also helped that the headmaster was very close to James' father.

"Yeah, no thanks. I hate school." Naruto replied, putting his hands into his pockets and walking off, leaving behind a further dumb-struck group of Hunters and Hardy Boys.

Huh, well that was a first. Usually people would kill to get a free pass through the first year of Signal, let alone the entire full 7 years of education, extra years not counted.

Since it was the best of the best, Signal's price for a full course Education, not including the co-curricular activities, extra curriculum classes, excursion and hunting trip, festivals and even the grandest proms for the 7th years and above, ranged from _100,000 Lien per year_ and could reach _1,000,000 Lien per semester._ Then again, these families were waddling around their mansions, knee deep in gold.

So they weren't exactly kidding when they said that it was prestigious, incredibly expensive and only for the talented.

It was sort of like a contest between those high up in the ranks of society and were swimming in Lien notes. Which family could produce the most children capable of entering Signal with FULL scholarships, like raising a little calf into prized cattle for some kind of rating show.

Winchester, Lark, Bronzewing, and Thrush were but few of the many families that competed in the pointless game of 'I'm-better-than-you-because-I-paid-my-child's-way-into-one-of-the-best-schools-in-Remnant'.

So it came to no surprise that both the Hunters as well as the Hardy Boys face planted when they heard his response.

"But with that kind of talent you could easily become one of the best Hunters and stop the Grimm!"

"Yeah, sorry." Naruto shrugged, uncaring. "That's your problem, not mine." He had been in so many fights he felt that it was time for a break, a very long break. Perhaps he could try living on the mountains as a hermit and stay away from society. But there a problem arose as there wasn't any kind of ramen he could get without going back to civilisation. "Besides, you guys are Hunters, aren't you? So what're you standing around here for? _Aren't you supposed to be hunting the Grimm down? Making the world safer?_ " Naruto spoke sarcastically, making the Huntsman who had spoken up go red in the face.

The lieutenant leaned into Ironwood's ear and whispered. _"Sharp tongue, I like this kid."_ Ironwood nodded, finding great entertainment at the sight of the nine verbally destroying his fifteen year old subordinate. The kid could and would probably kick his ass too!

Spluttering, the teen spewed up with the first excuse that came to his head. "We're on our break! And I'll have you know-"

"No." Naruto cut him off, spinning on his heel and getting right into the shocked Huntsman's face. "I'll have **you** know,"He poked the Hunter in the chest, causing the teen to step back." **In war - in conflict - in battle…** " He whispered, emphasising each word harshly. Painful memories of his friends dying resurfaced, in pitiful attempts at holding off Madara, Obito and Kaguya just for the army to get away from the fight to catch some breathing space, each of their deaths as grisly as the next.

"There are no breaks you can take. So don't you **dare** guilt trip me and give me your pathetic excuses as to why you're not out there-" Naruto jabbed towards the general direction of where the wolves came from, "-stopping those creatures when they could possibly be killing other people. Where the fuck were you, huh? You didn't do your job well today." He gestured to the destruction he and the Beowolves caused to the street before he paused and turned back to the pale teen.

"Actually, no, scratch that. You didn't do your jobs at all. Innocents could have died today because you were on your fucking _**break**_. So don't tell me to do a job that you yourself decided to pursue." Naruto stomped away, leaving behind a group of silent Hunters to contemplate on their actions, or lack of, while the Hardy Boys chased up after Naruto.

* * *

"Look, Qrow… We gotta admit, you shouldn't have turned them down. You could do really well as a Hunter.

"I know. And I've already said that I don't want anything to do with anymore fighting. All my life, everything I've ever done was fight. I'm _so_ tired of it." He spoke in a weary voice that described just how tired he was. The pair of officers didn't exactly know how a kid had spent all his life fighting when he was only nine, but decided to accept it as truth anyways.

"We don't know what you've been through," Joel said, voice serious. "But if we had the chance to do it, become Hunters, we would have taken it. Everyday families are in constant danger, and if we ever had the chance to be Hunters, to protect innocents, we'd do it. Not for ourselves, but for them, those who can't fight back."

Naruto paused, his eyes shut in thought. Releasing a long and tired sigh, he turned back around to where the Hunters were, the Hardy Boys smiling as the followed him back. Fuck. This was why he hated being a good person.

"Fine." He scowled, "But you two are buying me dinner… say, know anywhere that sells ramen?"

That night, their wallets never knew that hit them. A receipt, the length of thirty bowls of ramen was forever kept into both their wallets to constantly remind them to never treat Naruto to dinner.

* * *

 _ **THE VERY NEXT DAY, MIDWAY THROUGH A SPAR AGAINST SUN.**_

* * *

 _One, two, three four five six seve- nin- twelv- twent-_

 _It was getting really hard to count how many times he had gotten hit consecutively. It was like a rhythmic beat, each punch was followed up by another, constantly juggling him around where he would inevitably end up meeting to his hard fists. Head pounding, he struggled to stay upright, not to collapse like a puppet without a puppeteer. Sun vaguely regretted challenging him to an all-out spar._

 _"HUAH!" Naruto shouted as he sent the last punch to finish the 30-hit combo._

 _"Ouch." The Headmaster, Alastair, winced alongside many of his students as Sun was blown back from the force the punch exerted. The students sucked air through their teeth feeling Sun's phantom pain, unable to comprehend how Naruto's fists were moving so fast without the use of weapons or Dust._

 _A spray of blood, lovely crimson mist, exited his opponent's mouth as the thirtieth punch made its way through his guard and buried itself into his gut with a force not yet known to the pompadour haired blonde. Dropping to his knees, he gargled, wiping blood that dripped from his chin._

 _"Ara ara~! Sun-chan, you're so persistent." His opponent, the boy he challenged that looked quite similar to him, leaned into his face and grinned so wide it shut his eyes. "So tenacious, so lively. You remind me much of a boy I used to know…" Still smiling, he leaned his head out of the way as Sun threw a fast punch to his cheek. Clicking his tongue at how he missed, he was glad he clenched his jaw shut just as Qrow delivered a sharp jab to his tensed face._

 _"… Menma Uzumaki… that was his name… Y'know what happened to him?" Sun spat out more red to the floor, his white sparkling teeth stained vermillion. Bare feet signified that Naruto had made his way over to him but he wasn't able to say anything as Qrow had his hand, fingers, wrapped around his cheeks and squeezed his mouth into a pucker. But his grin vanished as he mumbled._

 _"He died." Naruto, Qrow, said sadly, all form of happiness gone from his face. Replaced instead with sadness and… pity? Sun grimaced as he heard the word 'died', feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "He died playing the hero. All his friends… gone."_

 _"Everyone needs a-a friend! Someone to-" Sun protested against his opponent's statement but choked a little on his blood, "-to-to watch your back! To have fun with!"_

 _Naruto leaned into Sun's face, a snarl marring his handsome features, whispering harshly while glaring into his eyes. In a voice full of unbridled rage,_

 _ **"FRIENDS, ARE ONLY GOOD FOR GIVING YOU PAIN WHEN THEY-"** He paused and took a deep breath. Catching himself before he could say anymore, he calmed his features back into a neutral one. "Oh well, there's no changing the past." Naruto shrugged, before he placed a finger in the middle of his forehead. "All we can do," The finger curled backwards into his thumb, "Is adapt to the situation. That is why I don't need friends." Maybe Sun would learn his lesson on trying to call him out after speaking he had spoken his mind._

 _Then he flicked._

* * *

And that was how Sun found himself in the school's infirmary a day later, grinning madly.

 _'A powerful student the same age as me?! From this day forth, you are my eternal rival, Naruto Qrow!'_

* * *

Naruto paused in his mindless drawing as the teacher rambled on and on, glancing in the general direction of the infirmary before letting out a shudder. Something didn't feel right, it was as if there was someone who had just 'Mighto Gai'd' him, feeling much like Kakashi, his late mentor, at the moment. Was this karmic balance after using Dynamic Entry on those Beowolves?

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this." he mumbled before turning back to the picture of Konoha he drew before his world imploded violently.

* * *

 _ **NEXT DAY. SUN IS OUT OF INFIRMARY AND IS READY TO ANNOY OTHER BLONDE CHILD IN HIS YEAR THAT KICKED HIS ASS.**_

* * *

 **"No."** Naruto muttered, placing his hand onto Sun's face and began pushing him away from his juicy green apple. **"Go away."** He shooed Sun, to no avail.

"Please~! Let me be your best friend and ultimate rival~! We can fight each other every day and-" Naruto tuned out Sun's begging and focused on the juicy apple in his hand instead. Naruto felt uncomfortable at the sight of Sun, who he assumed was this world's version of him, except a lot younger. He had been challenged by the boy after making a comment about teammates when the headmaster had singled him out, how he would work much more efficiently without them. Of course that wasn't true, he just didn't want to be involved in anyone dying.

Holy baby Kami, he swore this kid was probably some messed up love child of his and Lee's on some fanfiction website, written by some creepy ass basement dweller still living with their mother. He didn't know how to shut up, full of energy, called him his eternal rival… well, he wasn't that enthusiastic to work out all the time for the slightest of mistakes, but nevertheless, the similarities were starting to scare him a little. He choked and puked in his mouth a little at the idea of a blonde haired boy rocking a bowl cut, thick black and mismatched coloured eyebrows that looked like giant yellow caterpillars with strangely round eyes. Even worse was that he was wearing an orange jumpsuit with green leg warmers.

"-We could be on the same team! And then we could easily beat up everyone that challenges us-"

"Sun. I'm going to say this as nicely as I possibly can." Naruto spoke patronizingly to the nodding blonde. Placing both his hands on Sun's cheeks, he brought their faces close together and connected their foreheads before he spoke in a patronizing and purposefully slow way right into his face as if he were a toddler.

A toddler that had been dropped on his head… Multiple times.

" _ **Shut – the – fuck – up**_. Capiche?" Each word was emphasised with crystal clear clarity in order for him to pass the message over to the smiling blonde. Sun nodded, still grinning. Naruto released the boy and leaned out, rolling his eyes as he felt the other blonde's excitement pour off him in waves. Watching as he waved mutely to a few prodigies that walked past them, 'prodigies' was their nickname for joining Signal at the age of nine, whereas the norm started at twelve or thirteen, some could even skip a few years if they displayed a great amount of improvement. Naruto saw them smile at Sun, waving, before flinching at the sight of Naruto's cold face biting hard into the green apple he held, the unnerving crunching noise making them walk away from Naruto and Sun at a faster pace.

Having been blacklisted from half of the student population after news of his unofficial match against Sun which most of them spectated, most students tended to leave Naruto alone in the corner of class, save for Sun who seemed happy spending time with the boy who had knocked him out for a whole day with a finger flick. Perhaps Sun had severe brain damage, but who was he to say that about Sun? He himself spent most of his years chasing after a traitor that wanted nothing to do with him and his old village, so he wasn't exactly a role model for having the brightest brain.

Just as he had finished his thoughts, the bell rung, causing both blondes to look up at the blaring chime that resonated through the whole school. Groaning, Naruto threw the apple he was eating away, straight into an open trashcan over 6 metres away. Sun grinned, following the grumbling blonde to the amphitheatre.

"It's time to announce the pairing activity!" Naruto was then forcefully dragged against his will when Sun pulled him towards the meeting point for the first year prodigies, fluttering around in the air as if he weighed nothing.

* * *

Standing amongst the students in the dark amphitheatre, who were all dressed lavishly in a similar fashion as he was. The males in black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie while the females wore long stockings as an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt (AN: Basically Beacon's uniform), Naruto awkwardly tugged at his uncomfortably tight collar, hoping that he could leave already. His eyes glanced over to the girl who draped a white cloak over her uniform, her eyes were closed but Naruto could tell she was concentrating on her surroundings. Interesting, she wasn't like any of the first years he'd seen so far, being one of the special few he could count in one hand and had picked out with his sharp eyes.

Two others, with one being a boy with silver hair, strangely bent glasses, a green scarf with a cross on it and a long walking cane while the last was another girl with a pale visage, red eyes capable of demoralising the bravest of men as well as jet black hair that was slightly curled, reaching down to her lower back. He faintly recalled her as the one who had grinned as he beat up Sun.

Hiding to the side of the stage, concealed by the curtains, Headmaster Alastair watched his promising new and young prodigies as they began eagerly awaiting his presence. This was the first time they had accepted so many nine year olds into the school at once. But the most promising was definitely… his eyes picked out the blonde boy who looked at everything with a dull look in his eye, standing all the way at the back, being pestered by a similarly blonde child who was grinning at the room and all its inhabitants.

Alastair honestly felt that Sun would have been afraid of Naruto after the little… er- spar they had that involved Sun getting blasted right into a concrete wall from a finger flick that pulsed a large amount of energy out right as it made contact with the pompadour-haired blonde. And at that point, Alastair knew that Naruto had gotten himself ostracized from around half the school for his not-so-gentle methods of knocking an opponent out. But the cheerful blonde seemed to stick to Naruto as if they had suddenly been best friends… against Naruto's will of course, who was roughly shoving Sun away as he went in for a 'friendship hug'.

Headmaster Alastair had to give credit to Naruto though, for despite how rough he was during the match, he made over to Sun and checked on his pulse before turning away, leaving as the medics entered with a stretcher. He'd have to keep an eye on Naruto, who seemed more than happy that most of the school decided to leave him alone after the spar. But other students, bullies and trouble makers, would try to recruit the boy into their groups and he wouldn't accept having such a diamond in the rough –attitude-wise- associate with the hooligans of Signal, most of whom had bought their place in through money and power.

The very idea of a Naruto controlled by someone like Winchester made him slightly uncomfortable.

Deciding that he had spent enough time building suspense, he walked onto the stage from the curtains and smiled warmly to all the students, both good and bad.

"Good afternoon to you all, newest first years of Signal." He noted that Naruto still looked uninterested, perhaps he'd have to pull something out of his hat to surprise the blonde who was busy picking his ear and flicking it at Sun.

"Today, you'll be receiving the activity that will determine who you will be with for the next ten years of Signal!" He could see the students who were uninformed of the test getting both excited and nervous, a tension felt once every year during this time filling the air. It was a test to see if a group of people were compatible with each other, to be able to synergise in the heat of the battle to wreck absolute havoc and destruction onto the battlefield.

"As a precaution, I shall warn you that but some of you will not be paired with your teams this year, and will instead be waiting until teammates more suitable in nature arrive in Signal." Some students mumbled their agreement understanding the logic behind that while others were scared that they might be the ones left without a team for a few years.

"And without further ado, let me show you…"

The large velvet curtains separated, allowing the students to see the giant television behind it.

 _"…Your task to complete."_

Naruto groaned aloud and slammed his head into his fists at the sight of the giant forest, over grown with plant life and teeming with vicious animals of darkness. As the headmaster described what they were supposed to do, he began to tug at his hair violently. The pain it brought would definitely not be as bad as the mission.

 _They were supposed to collect some stupid ass relics in the middle of the forest and retrieve it?_

Dear god. It was the first Chuunin Exams all over again.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ _"_ He screamed to the skies.

Sun cheered from beside him.

 _"THIS IS GONNA BE AWWWEESSOMMEE!"_

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

* * *

Heyellow all, I hope I did well with this chapter.

I kinda liked Kur0Kishi's version of Naruto in their story of _'End Game Version R'_ where Naruto is much more annoyed at everything. Not to mention no one in the school likes him either, so I kinda felt that it was a good character and decided to base Kid Naruto off that Naruto.

Y'know, the same one that keeps Madara's immortal head in his toilet and feeds ramen.

Anyways, tell me how you feel about this. I'm kind of disappointed by the view count, it's not as high as I'd hope it would be but I'll still keep posting this fic until… well, hopefully I can finish this.

 **Thanks, and don't forget to review nice things. I tend to write faster when** motivated.

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 **KEYWORD BEING REVIEW. SO DO IT. DO IT NOW.**


	4. F: Safe & Sound, My Darlings

_Yang realised that her day hadn't gone very well when she broke the picture frame that sat on the cupboard. Sucking in her breath as she heard the glass connect with the floor, her face converted into one of cringing at the sound of it shattering against wood. Oh man, Uncle Qrow was going to have her head for being so careless! Not a good thing for an aspiring Huntress._

 _Uncle Qrow had drilled it into her thick and blonde skull, something they both shared, that knocking things over or causing noise whenever they were sneaking around meant that they were screwed. The enemy would know your position and would come running straight at you. Even worse than your death, you'd cause your team to die as well in crucial situations. She didn't know why, but Uncle Qrow had said that in a sorrowful voice and a saddened face. Maybe he or someone he knew had done something similar and people he knew and loved paid the price for that mistake._

 _Shrugging, she decided to clean up the mess she made and hopefully get away scot-free._

 _Of course she could handle glass! She was a big girl now! Eleven was a giant number!_

 _Carefully brushing away the shards of glass, she picked up the picture and was about to set it aside when she saw her father, Uncle Qrow, mom and another woman with dark hair. She studied the picture carefully, taking in their smiling features, grins being showed by the girls while the boys had shut eyes and open mouths, clearly laughing._

 _Her thumb made its way across their faces, rubbing and feeling the smooth texture of the picture beneath her, going across the faces, one by one until she reached the woman with black hair._

 _Father had told her a very long time ago that Summer Rose wasn't her birth mom, and that Yang had inherited her long and wavy hair. Taking a closer look, she realised that the woman looked a lot like her, except with pale skin, black hair and a pair of fierce red eyes._

 _Was this her mother? She stood up instantly, wanting to tell Ruby, but realised that the girl was asleep. So, the next best thing was to take Ruby to meet her birth mother! Her eleven year old brain did not comprehend that the barn was just as it was, a barn. But she had thought that her mother was living there since they took the photo in front of it. Determined, she quickly set out, a sleeping Ruby stowed away in a wagon, going off to find the cabin._

 _Maybe Mrs Eleanor knew where the cabin was?_

* * *

 _Snow-_

 _White._

 _Pure._

 _-was kicked away as he ran through the forest of dead trees. Said trees shattered as he kicked off them with one leg to gain the occasional boost of speed. He would have gone hopping from branch to branch but they were too -he kicked off another, turning it into firewood and splinters- fragile, breaking near instantly on contact._

 _Move._

 _He screamed at himself, gritting his teeth as he endured the agony. His cloak fluttering wildly behind him as he chased followed the markings on the fresh snow. Falling white flakes were destroyed in mid-air as he ploughed right through them, breaking up into millions of tiny pieces upon his body before turning into water._

 _Run._

 _Muscles aching after hours of non-stop speeding, running from home to this place in search of her. He held his giant scythe in his hands, twirling and cutting, removing the bristles and branches, preventing them from impeding his speed._

 _Faster._

 _He really regretted leaving her at home alone, especially since he had to teach at Signal. By the time he was through with his third class, he received a call from Eleanor telling him that Yang had asked her where a specific cabin was through a photo she had. In an instant, he teleported straight home and found the picture that was always sitting on the cupboard missing, the frame and glass that held it in shards, scattered on the floor._

 _As soon as he saw the picture, he knew, and he ran._

 _Move faster._

 _He told himself to. The burning reached his thighs, calves and arms._

 _Run faster._

 _He forced himself to. Will power was key, and being the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in a village that hated his guts really gave him the will to press on. Like an unquenchable fire, his spirit was indomitable._

 _He knew it, should have gotten rid of that picture once she had ran away. 'Oh no, it's not like it's going to do anything', he told himself. Fuck! Now Yang had gone and broke the picture on accident, and assumed that she was there, and had taken Ruby along with her. Goddamn the day Sun decided to tell Yang that Summer wasn't her mother! Even though Yang had been with Qrow for 3 years at the time, Summer still visited and played with the girl before Ruby was born, baked her cookies and pretended to be her mother whenever Naruto wasn't at home, knowing the girl was heartbroken without a mommy._

 _She had been a superb mother and Yang wouldn't have had to worry, to find out that Summer wasn't her real mother and wouldn't be here, in this situation, if Sun had just shut his stupid fucking mouth. There was no need to tell her about her mother, she had abandoned Yang for whatever reasons, she wasn't fit to be her mother!_

 _'WHY DID YANG CARE ABOUT THE WOMAN THAT LEFT HER WHEN HE WAS HERE?!' Was the thing he wanted to scream out loud, but did not. Jealousy was quite the vicious creature when unattended for long periods of time. Weeks of asking if he knew her mother had taken its toll on his jealousy meter, causing it break when he found out that Yang had gone off in search of her._

 _Naruto didn't understand that she just wanted to meet her mother and ask why she left her. If she was a burden to her…_

 _Then he saw it. Broken and destroyed; the abandoned barn that they had taken the group picture in front of almost 19 years ago as a celebration picture of their first mission together. They were 11, having finished their first mission outside of Signal, in record time too. It was a nice picture, they were smiling and laughing, happiness permeated the picture._

 _But those were times long forgotten, a distant memory in the past. Sun was still hunting for the beast, Summer was dead, Raven was missing and Naruto was, out of the blue, an uncle and a godfather._

 _And Yang, there she was, stood in front of the entrance watching as the red eyes grew larger and larger in the darkness, Ruby still sleeping in a wooden red wagon, apparently unknowingly kidnapped by her older sister. Frozen in fear, she stood still, legs bruised and cut from falling and cut by the bristles. Her vocal cords were still, too tired to even scream as the wolves shot out from the trees, heading straight for the pair, intent on feasting on their flesh._

 _ **"RAAAAGH!"** Snarling, they flew towards her, claws extended and ready to kill. The roar still on their faces as they neared the little blonde who had turned into a statue, staring with wide lilac eyes as their claws almost touched her. _

_His mind replayed the day of the fridge, where she had somehow set it on fire. How close she was to getting killed, smother by smoke, set alight by flames._

No.

 _No._

 ** _No._**

 _He would never let them die. Not when he was still breathing, still fighting._

 _Still theirs._

 _He swung his orange trimmed scythe, Cataclysm, azure eyes unconsciously bled to a vicious red, glaring with hatred at the Beowolves who were going to reach-_

 _"DON'T YOU FUCK **ING TOUCH HER**_ _ **!"** His voice, screaming normally before it went completely feral, trapped in a blood trance. Glowing a bloody red, his eyes were trained only on one thing, to protect the two girls. _

_**H** **is girls.**_

* * *

 _Snow._

 _Red._

 _Stained._

 _Safe._

 _"Don't cry, baby." He whispered after he enveloped the dry-heaving girl in a warm hug next to her still sleeping sister in the wagon. The Beowolves long evaporated into darkness, vanishing._

 _"You're safe now… You're safe…" She grabbed his shirt harder, pulling him close to her. Her head was buried into his very sturdy chest._

 _"Uncle Q-Qrow… I-I though-thought mom would…" Her voice hurt so much as she spoke, not from the physical pain, but guilt. Then she caught sight of her Uncle Qrow…_ _ **her** Naruto's back bleeding profusely, three long lines going down from his right shoulder to his left hip ruining his clothes and back, soaking them and the snow beneath him with the red life fluid. He had blocked the slash directed at her and in an instant, turned around and decimated all three of the wolves in one mighty cleave._

 _"Yo-your back…" It was all her fault, Qrow was hurt because it was all her-_

 _"Look at me, Yang." He coaxed her. But she shook her head, not wanting to see the disappointment for doing something so foolish, the hatred in his eyes for causing him pain. Since she didn't want to comply, he grabbed her shoulder with one hand and cupped her chin, forced her widen and bloodshot lilac eyes to look into his blue ones. That damn grin that he gave her whenever she got into trouble was on his face, the day she set the fridge on fire popping into her mind. How he never scolded her fiercely and how he always gave that stupid –heart racing- grin of his. Always making her heart beat out of sync by saying that it wasn't entirely her fault that she had done something wrong, putting most of the blame on himself for not teaching her not to do it in the first place._

 _Kissing her possessively on the cheek, he told the blushing and sniffling girl, "Fret not, Yang-chan. 'Tis only a flesh wound." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Besides…" He chuckled to comfort the girl's worries, scooping the sobbing girl into his arms and allowing her to bury her cold face into warm his neck. Grabbing his scythe, he flicked it and folded it back up with a simple click, turning it back to its suitcase form. Turning around, Yang asleep in his arms from exhaustion, he groaned as he felt his adrenaline rush go away and the pain returning full force. Huffing, he grabbed the handle of the wagon and slowly dragged the sleeping Ruby back to their house, too tired and dangerous to teleport to the safe place. Never knew where he might end up using only half the power of his Semblance, and with his new luck, it was probably in front of a speeding car or something._

 _"I'd…" He said hesitantly, as if not wanting to say them at all, "… I'd give the world to let you have your mommy back." He mumbled with sadness, not wanting to do so at all. But after seeing how bad she wanted to meet her mommy, Naruto would easily have given himself up to bring Raven back._

 _And so he stumbled, back down the snowy cliff dragging along a wagon filled with a, what Naruto suspected to be, drugged Ruby alongside a fatigued blonde girl in his arms. His back had stopped bleeding but he would definitely get a nasty infection if he didn't get help soon._

 _Just a typical day for Super Uncle Naruto Qrow. His heart had been beating irregularly when the girls had smiled at him, and it worried him as he had experienced this feeling before. It was like that day, where he met Summer and she changed his depressive and grouchy outlook into his original and normal self, the person he was before he came to Remnant._

 _This wasn't good, but he had no time to think about it now. Shoving his thoughts aside, he pressed forwards_ _and-_

 _ **GAH!**  
_

 _Pain ripped through him again._

 _Oh fuck. He hoped Eleanor could babysit again while he got his stitches done. It would do the girls some good to make friends with Ella's daughter, Nora, who was equally as spunky as her mother. He supposed Diamant could spare him the use of his personal doctor, one who was rumoured to have magical hands. The memory of a blonde and busty woman in a green gambling jacket caving his head inwards popped into his mind and he smiled grimly. After so many years, their faces would come back every so often in his mind, reminding him of what he lost. But, he took a look at the sleeping Yang in his arm and the Ruby he was pulling along, also what he had gained from his loss._

 _"Safe and sound, my darlings."_

 _Never again would he lose people that were precious to him, never._

* * *

 _Sorry about this chapter, since it isn't a real chapter. My brain juices are running low so I decided to post this little fluff for you to satiate your hunger. I hope I can write more like this soon. Reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated._

 _I don't feel too good._

 _Cheers._

 _Ryan (Urethane)._


	5. A Knight Saves a Princess From a Troll

Notes: I actually based this chapter off of the picture of Erina from Shokugeki no Souma with Souma's dad, and how she seemed to have a crush on Joichiro because he was her chef and Joichiro's just a good-looking badass who can cook good fucking food.

Again, this isn't actually a 'real' chapter, but it's a chapter nevertheless.

Not to say that I haven't been writing for UMW, the problem is that I just don't know how to write it. I have chunks of different parts at different times. Like Cinder's beginnings, Valentine's Day (which will be the next chapter) and different scenarios like Yang and Ruby having a discussion with Nora about Naruto and their developing feelings about him.

And I feel like I have to address this with the amount of people pressuring me to get to canon timeline.

Guys.

I know you want to read more about 'canon' timeline. But calm the fuck down, yeah? I can't write canon with Naruto in it if I don't write about his past as well. This is the same thing as Down To Cinders. I can't rush this shit. Just gotta let it play out.

Not to mention I'm only sixteen, I spend nearly every day sitting at the computer during my holiday trying to think of things to write. Luckily for me, this took only four hours to write. Thank god I woke up at four AM.

Anyways, hope you understand my reasoning and please enjoy this Weiss-focused chapter.

* * *

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **A little lime is at the bottom, not really a big deal. Just Weiss masturbating against a pillow of Naruto briefly. (cough) like that one Hinata picture involving the very same scene with pillow-ruto (cough).**_

* * *

In her large white and black room, lying on her bed was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Lying flat on her tummy, legs up in the air, crossed together, she cared nothing for the world around her, focusing her attention and thoughts on the item in her hand.

Weiss bit her lip wistfully, staring at the worn picture in her hand. Ever since that day, she had missed him dearly. On the last day they had together, Naruto had taken one last picture with his mistress in front of the mansion. Her thumb traced over the worn edges and the folds in the middle of the picture, silently thanking herself for not ruining any important parts of the picture. A horizontal line went across Naruto's hip and over her short form, past her naturally snow white hair, while a vertical line was between them perfectly.

Originally dressed formally in a black tuxedo, Naruto had ditched the black outer layer, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt collar, showing the faintest corners of his collarbones. There was that amused smile on his face, looking rather entertained as the smaller and younger Weiss had her hand on his leg, trying to push him away from her with little to no avail due to his larger size, an irritated scowl on her burning face.

The picture they had taken so many years ago was one of her favourites, next to the one of their cheeks smushed together as Weiss took what the normal kids called a self-photograph, or a, she grimaced, 'selfie'.

How long had it been since she last saw him?

Not too long ago, actually. In fact, it only last year where she had unhappily attended a gala, one that Father had coaxed her into joining…

That damned man and his schemes.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback, a year ago)**_

 _Weiss sighed as another one of her father's many sycophants left her in search of the man in charge of the Schnee Dust Company, perhaps lick his toes a little to gain whatever he wanted. He wouldn't get it though, as Father wasn't the head of a multi-million dollar company for nothing._

 _Downing her choice of non-alcoholic drink, apple juice if you were so interested to know, Weiss swiped the back of her palm over her mouth to clean it in a hoydenish fashion that would make a noblewoman faint, wetting the fingerless black long sleeve gloves made entirely out of satin that complimented her general colour scheme perfectly. The colour of darkness clashed amazingly well against her pale complexion and icy hair, which sometimes looked crystal blue in certain places under bright lights, especially the tips._

 _Why had she come again? To keep up images, that's why. She hadn't originally been like this, so uncaring of her slouched posture or behaving like an uncivilised baboon, sighing so openly._

 _But honestly? Whoever wanted to judge her could fuck right off. She didn't give a shit what others thought of her now. Whereas once she considered herself to a be a queen amongst the plebeians and commoners, the man that had taken care of her when her father could not had stripped naked, down to her bones, removing such prideful thoughts._

 _Okay, not all of them. She was still pretty bossy, demeaning, haughty and commandeering._

 _And then he had to leave._

 _The glass in her hand cracked easily under the pressure from her frustrated vice-grip. Realising that she had just ruined a perfectly good piece of glassware, she frowned, setting it precariously on the top of the stair's handrail. Oh well, there went a three hundred Lien custom made glass. The clapping of dress shoes against marble floor was clear and she straightened her spine, chest out, shoulders back._

" _Hello, Ms. Schnee." A deep voice spoke in -what she could guess was an attempt at- a seductive tone and Weiss grit her teeth upon registering the owner of the voice, her back facing him without any form of respect. He cleared his throat and she rolled her eyes, before spinning around, arms folded beneath her A -soon to be B- cup chest._

" _What can I do for you, Mr. Winchester?" Burnt-orange hair combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes greeted her sights. It was already painful to look at him, even more so with that ugly set of clothes on him._

 _She wouldn't give the fellow teen any form of respect whatsoever. The damn ass had been trying to snag her as his own, taking one of the most beautiful girls her age off the shelves as well as control and share of her wealth and company if and when her father passed on. Nothing was more tempting than a rich, beautiful and intelligent girl._

 _He snorted at her tone, smirking coolly at Weiss, which made her fume. "You sound a little upset, Weiss." The girl bristled at the casual use of her first name. It was considered very demeaning in the upper echelons to call someone by their first name if you weren't given permission, best friends with them, or a higher rank than them in either job or society. "Can I call you Weiss?"_

" _No. You may not." She was finding it difficult to keep the snarl off of her face, but managed to calm down with the memory of Naruto trying to loosen the knots tied around her attitude consisting of being a 'proper' woman. Naruto had broken through to her cold and arrogant face, making the girl feel normal. To not be treated like glass by her mansion's many servants when she could kill at least half a dozen Beowolves without breaking a sweat made her feel… ordinary. Weiss had found the experience of normality as being pleasant and 'not as bad as I'd thought'._

" _Lovely, Weiss." She clicked her tongue as he ignored her reque- no, not request, demands. The only people that had the authority to call her that were her Father and Naruto. And Cardin Winchester was not either one of them. Not even close. Stretching his arm out, he gave his hand to Weiss. "Now, accompany me to the dance and perhaps I shall put in a good word for you with my father." He demanded, looking expectantly at the girl who stared at him impassively._

" _I'm waiting." Weiss stepped forth, away from the handrail and her glassware, staring Cardin down._

" _For what?" Weiss raised a pretty dark eyebrow, "For when you finally realise that your delusions of grandeur were indeed true? That they were indeed just delusions?" The Schnee did what her family did best. Delivering the final blow to their foe's dignity._

 _She scoffed, eyeing a frowning Cardin over from head to toe, the boy looking at his clothes to see what was wrong. The suit was costly and was custom made to fit him. "Ugh, go back to your home under the bridge, troll." Not accepting her rebuff and rude remarks, Cardin stalked over to her in a fast gait, reaching out to grab her arm and to drag her to the ballroom where he could show her father that he was a suitable husband for Weiss in an arranged marriage._

 _Weiss backed up, away from his offending appendage, her black high heels clicking against the floor as she back away from the boy -who towered over her by a full head- as he got closer. Her elbow bumped into the glass that sat on the handrail, and she watched as it fell from the top of the stairs out, vanishing as it dropped down to the first floor, out of the corner of her eye. Cardin's large and calloused hand grabbed her between the forearm and the wrist, preventing her from fighting back as he dragged her towards the exit of the stairway._

 _A foot stepped out from the side of the doorway before the teen could drag Weiss any further, the loud clack halting Cardin, who froze up, and Weiss, who ran right into his large back, nearly tripping over her high heeled shoes._

" _Ah, do be careful Milady Weiss." A gentle voice reminded her, a gloved hand lifting up the cracked glass, still wet on the inside from the previously swallowed apple juice. "You should be careful where you put your items after using them. Milord Diamant would be very upset were you to further break his favourite pieces of glassware." Weiss's eyes widened as she moved away up from Cardin's back, unable to see the man who had unintentionally stopped Cardin._

" _Who're you?" Cardin's eyes narrowed at the sight of the bearded blonde, dressed neatly in white gloves, a well-fitting tuxedo and a neat bow-tie._

" _Me, most esteemed sir?" It was obvious through the pause that the unseen man looked left and right, then behind him before responding. "Are you talking to me?"_

" _Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to?!"_

" _Perhaps the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Milady Weiss, daughter of the vastly influential and one of the wealthiest individuals to have ever lived, Diamant Schnee, behind you?" Cardin subconsciously gulped at the titles the man had used for Weiss's father, knowing that if the man had been the one to catch him dragging his daughter around without her consent, rather violently too, he'd bring a multitude of issues upon the teen's family, undoing all the work his ancestors had done to bring the name of Winchester into good light, with the addition of the wrath of the small, but very powerful, Schnee Family._

" _Speaking of whom," Naruto bowed to the shocked girl, "Good evening, Milady Weis, are you having a good evening so far?"_

" _Na-Naruto…" She blinked, admiring his looks, before nodding. "Er, yes. I am." She growled to Cardin, who didn't release her despite her tugging._

" _But I digress. I, Naruto, am merely the previous butler for the Schnee Family, and was sent to retrieve Milady Weiss on the behalf of Mr. Diamant as his friend." Weiss gawped at the sight of her long lost butler and bodyguard, the man she had crushed on heavily for years upon years. Where girls filled their rooms with posters of boybands, her cabinet was full of pictures of them together, and there were even two little dolls that looked much like the two of them, both of which she never played with, sitting together at her bedside table. Naruto had crafted them after reading up on how to make dolls, and they were rather adorable, if not expressionless save for a pair of azure and light-blue beads used as eyes._

" _A butler?" Cardin sneered, now realising the man's position. "Then get out of my sight, you lowly little worm. I have no time to deal with you for your insolence. Tell Mister Schnee that I shall be bringing his daughter over shortly." What was he doing now? Weiss stared at Naruto's handsome visage. He should have totally kicked Winchester's ass already for disrespecting him, and get away with it too! This was the guy that taught her martial arts for crying out loud! Do something!_

 _The butler froze before his face scrunched up in confusion._

" _Ah!" He cried, smiling kindly to the raised eyebrow of Cardin. "Excuse me for my rudeness, Mr. Winchester," The teen stared at the man, wondering how in the name of Remnant he knew his name. "I must have mistaken you for someone else. But with that face and stunning attitude, surely you must be the child of Fisher Winchester and Maggie Flock. Cardin Winchester, no?"_

" _Good to see that the Winchester name and image is still prominent in Vytal."_

 _Naruto chuckled. "Yes, and seeing as how my name doesn't bring any form of reaction to you, I can easily see your father has, yet again, failed to mention the important role I played in his life, one of the most pivotal moments to have ever graced that man. Blurring out my existence to save himself from the shame of being mocked and laughed at is an interesting strategy."_

" _What are you blabbering on about?" Cardin seriously hated talking like this, being forced to speak like a noble when he just wanted to bash this damn guy's head in. But this damn butler was insulting his family and name, he wasn't just going to stand there and take it like some chump._

" _I see dear old Fisher never told you the reason, or if he did, the real reason why he finally came to a gala that the Schnee's were attending after so many years?" Naruto shrugged, "I suppose he finally decided to show his face in a gala where he thought I wasn't attending just because I left the household of the Schnee's. A pathetic coward he was back then, and still the same pathetic coward he is now."_

" _You lie!" Cardin spat while releasing his hold on Weiss, choosing to point his finger accusingly at Naruto. Walking up the butler, Cardin began to jab his finger in Naruto's face, "My father-"_

 _All instances of being a butler was dropped, politeness replaced with the cold and cruel face Weiss called 'the bodyguard'._

" _-Fears me." Before the finger could make the connection, a swift hand curled around Cardin's jaw, squeezing the hinges of his cheeks hard. The boy gagged as Naruto forced his mouth open, while the older man pushed him backwards, Cardin sliding against the marble due to the lack of friction his shoes possessed as well as Naruto's monster strength. He felt something nudging his back and then weightlessness. The lower half of his body was supported by the handrail, while Naruto's incredible upper body strength held onto him by his cheeks. Cardin began struggling, locking his legs around Naruto's legs and thrashing his arms about, trying to make Naruto let go of him. It didn't really occur to him that if Naruto let go, he'd plunge downwards and land on his neck, breaking it instantly._

" _Your father fears me. Just like you do now. I will warn you once, and only once. You touch Weiss again, with or without her permission, and I will splay your guts and hang them around your home like its Christmas." Naruto stared impassively as Weiss blushed at his protectiveness. The boy could only whimper in fear, unable to speak with his mouth being forced open wide._

" _Eventually, we'll be meeting again, and when we do, your life is going to be an absolute misery." Naruto yanked the boy back up and away from the handrail, handing the cracked glass cup to Weiss temporarily, before he tossed Cardin into the wall next to the exit._

" _Come now, Milady Weiss, your father is expecting us." Weiss nodded silently as Naruto gently took her palm, rubbing her hand tenderly with his thumb as he showed her the way out. Cardin groaned in pain, his neck, jaw, skull and back hurting terribly._

* * *

" _Finally," He rubbed his blown back hair, "I can stop talking like a pompous idiot." Naruto grinned, addressing his former mistress. "Long time no see, how's it been Snow Angel?" He rubbed her scalp as they walked side by side, using the endearing nickname he gave her when they had met._

"…" _Naruto looked at the silent girl, who had her hair shielding her face. He bent down, looking into her downcast pale eyes._

" _Something wrong, Weiss?" From out of nowhere, the girl pushed him to the bricked wall, arms around his waist, her face buried in his chest. Naruto could watch, bemused as she snuggled into his shirt._

" _Do you know…" She spoke quietly, like a spectre whispering in his ear, voice a mix of melancholy and happiness. "… Just how long I've waited to see you again?"_

 _He swallowed thickly, the tone of his voice suggesting that he was guessing an answer. "… Four years?"_

 _She snapped at him, upset that he forgot. "Five!" Naruto cringed at her shout, wondering what he did that made Weiss so mad. "Five years I've waited to see you again, and then now you-"She spluttered, "-You think you can appear and walk right up to me and just- just be the hero again?!" She remembered him protecting her against a group of bullies in the park on the first day they had met._

 _Her emotions, bottled up for so long with no one to share them to, began to spill out with each word as she hugged the older man she was in love with. She hadn't had anyone to talk to like she could with Naruto. Speech flowed easily with him and it wasn't a burden to speak like some royal every time._

" _I could've handled Cardin myself, I didn't need you to be a hero for me." She felt his hands on her cheeks, and looked up at him with sad eyes. "See… I can cry in front of you. You said that when I could that, it would mean that I became a big girl." She had always hid her tears from him, not allowing her to see him cry. Back then, Naruto told her that whenever she was ready to show him her tears, she could become a big girl, and ever since, she corked up her feelings, and today, finally set them free._

 _Now she wanted him to see all of her tears._

 _The depressive sadness he caused from him leaving. The overwhelming happiness she received over the years as she and Naruto grew closer together. She wanted to show it all to him in the form of her tears, her bittersweet tears that ran down her cheeks, staining her nose, eyes and cheeks red._

" _You're right, I didn't have to save you, but I wanted to." He hugged the girl close to him before they broke apart, Naruto's hand in hers. "I wanted to save the beautiful princess from the mean and ugly troll." Weiss smiled at him, blushing heavily from the compliment. "Now, I think someone needs a dance partner, doesn't she, Milady Weiss?" He spoke in a tone that mocked nobles and pompous fools, Weiss giggling along, wiping her tears with her spare hand._

 _She shot back, equally as playful. "You read my mind, Mr. Qrow."_

 _And the pair danced all the way into the night, before they took a selfie, much to the amusement of Diamant._

* * *

She gently slid the photograph back onto the table, rolling around in her bed.

One more year.

One more year and she would be heading to Beacon where a certain fox with the name of a bird would be teaching.

Getting off of the bed and turning her pillow over, she grinned at the crudely sewn picture of Naruto on it. Weiss began slowly taking her clothes off in a sultry manner, as if trying to seduce the inanimate object. Playfully, she fired her panties like a rubber band, straight into the excited face of Pillow-ruto.

"Gotcha!" She cheered, continuing her stripping session.

Soon, left as stark naked as the day she was born, save for having a small bush of white on her nether regions, she pounced onto the pillow and pressed her womanhood against the lower area of the elongated pillow's face, beginning her weekly relief session. Rubbing herself wildly against the material and kissing the shut-eyed and grinning face of Naruto, her imagination began running wild.

What? She just couldn't wait for the real deal, and could honestly refine her skill in the meantime.

* * *

 _END CHAPTER._

* * *

 _NEXT CHAPTER IS A SHORT ON VALENTINES DAY, FROM BOTH KID RUBY AND YANG AND TEEN BLAKE._

 _Please review, I'll try my best to write more, but exams are coming soon and I can't really spend too much time doing so._


End file.
